Tu partido perfecto
by ChrisWolvShy
Summary: AU. Humano. Tras la insistencia de su amiga Rarity, Rainbow Dash intenta la idea de conseguir un novio, a través de un servicio de citas en línea. No obstante, ella no se esperaba con quién la recomendarían dicho sitio web. (SoarinDash)
1. Chapter 1

Suspiró en resignación, no concebía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, no encontraba alguna otra opción, en el escritorio en frente suyo, yacía una laptop con un sitio web abierto, este no se trataba de otro que un servicio de citas en línea, Rainbow Dash era quien estaba a punto de experimentar una experiencia en esta página, podía parecer que estuviese desesperada por una cita, mas no lo estaba, no obstante, este método para conseguir pareja fue sugerido por una de sus amigas, Rarity, quien le hablo de esto. Aún podía recordar cuando escucho la sugerencia que la incitó a tal acción.

* * *

_-NO! NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!- gritó la joven de pelo de arcoíris a su amiga de cabello púrpura- me niego a hacer tal cosa_

_-Pero Rainbow- insistía Rarity- no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida, sola y solterona y malhumorada, podrías terminar con un montón de gatos en tu hogar_

_-Lo único que me malhumora de verdad, son las constantes desesperaciones que me provoca Pinkie Pie y el gran cerebro de Twilight, no crees que ya he tenido mucho como para si quiera pensar en buscar un novio?!-_

_-Querida, un novio no es ninguna molestia, si tu encuentras al más adecuado, podría hacerte feliz de verdad-_

_-Tú como sabes- rió Rainbow Dash- tú ni siquiera has tenido novio- Rarity gruño ante la burla de su amiga- Además yo no voy por los caminos acaramelados, prefiero seguir mi vida con mi práctica de futbol y pisotear a aquellos que se crean superiores-_

_-Oh, Rainbow Dash- la tomó de los hombros y la miró a sus violetas ojos- no tienes nada que perder con intentarlo, y…quien sabe, quizá si te encuentres al hombre de tus sueños-_

_La peli-arcoíris se quedó mirando a su amiga, en su rostro reflejaba la seguridad que quería que ella encontrase una pareja, como era lógico que no dejaría de insistir hasta aceptar, lanzó un suspiró y vociferó. –Ugh, bien, tú ganas, que quieres que haga?-_

_-Jeje, esperaba que lo preguntaras, hay un nuevo servicio de citas en internet, sólo necesitas escribir algunas cosas sobre ti, encontrar a alguien que sea compatible con tu personalidad, después comenzarás a chatear con la persona que el sitio recomiende a tu pareja ideas e irás a una cita después ¿Genial? No?-_

_Rainbow Dash se quedó estupefacta por la explicación de su amiga modista, de donde sacó esa información –De acuerdo, lo intentaré, veamos ese famoso "servicio de citas", pero no se lo digas a nadie, de acuerdo?-_

_-No te preocupes Dash, mi boca es una tumba- fingió apretar los labios. Rainbow se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. –De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana para comenzar- concluyó_

* * *

Terminó de recordar aquella plática, en ese momento escucho pasos al lado de ella, volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Rarity, tomando asiento junto a ella, listas para comenzar con el servicio de citas…bueno, casi todas.

-Entonces estás lista para conocer a tu partido?- inqurió Rarity

-*Sigh* Si, acabemos con esto- bufó Rainbow

Comenzaron a revisar la página, escaneando con sus ojos los diferentes enlaces

_Encuentra a tu alma gemela_

_Haga clic aquí. _Clic.

_Comparte tus gustos_

_Haga clic aquí_

-Y bien, cuáles son tus gustos?- pidió Rarity, entonces un pensamiento se formó en su mente

"_Primero necesito algunos"_

-Hummmm- se quedó pensando- muéstrame la lista de opciones

La chica de pelo púrpura dio clic a la ventana de hobbies posibles para elegir.

En la pantalla apareció la lista.

_Cocinar. __A quién no le gusta cocinar_

_Animales. __Sobremanera_

_Deportes__. ¿Es una broma? Obvio, duh._

_La televisión. __En los tiempos de ocio y vagancia, aunque la gente se llega a exceder en cuanto a su uso._

-Ugh, qué más?

Rarity sonrió

_Tu mayor gusto_

_Ser la mejor entre todos._

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún otro punto lejos de nuestras dos chicas, en alguna otra morada, dentro de su habitación, estaba frente a una laptop, un chico de cabello de un profundo azul, ojos color verde esmeralda, con una destacable ropa deportiva casual, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, casualmente el tenía abierta una ventana con un servicio de citas en línea, esta le había indicado que habían encontrado a una chica perfecta a quién él buscaba, alguien que se había unido recientemente.

_Cocinar._

Su corazón latía a cien por minuto. Animadamente continuó leyendo

_Animales_

Era aún mejor, pensó. Si a ella le gustaban, significa que podía tener un espíritu libre.

_Deportes_

Lo más genial, su pasión eran los deportes.

_Televisión_

Hummmm. No era la gran cosa, pero algo era algo, podría sentarse junto a ella para ver una película…y quizá…algo más.

Sus verdes ojos casi saltan de su cabeza al leer la última custión.

_Ser la mejor de todos_

-¡SI!- saltó ligeramente en una emoción que lo embargaba por todo su ser- Tengo una chica, ja, prepárate mujer, estás a punto de conocer a Soarin!-


	2. El perfecto

**Hola! Hola! Holaaaaa!**

**Uff, pues despúes de casi un mes de ausencia, ya rrrrreegrrressssé, yay! :3**

**Perdónenme la vida por la tardanza, siento haberlos dejado tantito.**

**Como sea, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic, siento si es un poco corto para mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya irá mejorando.**

**También agradezco sus reviews a PrincesaRainbowDash, leslietendo, Skylar-159, swag-yolo-lol, Reynadraki y Rainbow Rarity.**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado la frase de Soarin :D**

**Nota: Cambio de nombre del fic, para que no se confundan.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El perfecto**

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la computadora Rainbow Dash y Rarity esperaban la respuesta que el servicio de citas en línea se supone iba a dar para dar a conocer al _partido _de Rainbow.

Segundos después…

-Agh, Rarity comienzo a creer que esto no va a funcionar, ya ha pasado un tiempo y aún no hay nada- comentó la joven peliarcoiris al no ver una respuesta en su laptop

-Descuida cariño, no siempre llegan enseguida, a veces hay que esperar un poco por la respuesta, así que no te desesperes…-sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un sonidito se escuchó en la laptop, ambas pusieron su vista en ella y leyeron un mensaje sobre que su "pareja ideal"había sido encontrado. Rainbow arqueó una ceja, más tenía que admitirlo, relacionar gente en línea únicamente por sus gustos, el sitio debe ser bueno.

Entonces la computadora comenzó a enlistar los gustos y preferencias de su chico ideal.

_Animales_

-_Tch_\- pensó Rainbow Dash- _claro, quién no?_

_Estar al aire libre_

-Alguien que quiere ser libre, eh?-

_Amigos_

-Probablemente de aquellos que se la pasan de vagos nada más, y lo sabré yo, ja-

_Ser el mejor de todos_

Sus ojos dieron un brillo. Ahora, había algo en él que le gustaba.

Un pitido la sorprendió. En la pantalla donde las palabras _TU PARTIDO PERFECTO TE HA ENVIADO UN MENSAJE_ aparecieron.

-Waaaaaa! Que rápido encontraste galán, a ver abre ese mensaje- vitoreó Rarity emocionada por lo sucedido.

Rainbow Dash, intrigada, abrió el mensaje.

"Hola, lindura, quieres que nos reunamos en algún lado"

Rainbow se rió. Qué fácil.

-Ahhhh! Oiste, ya te quiere conocer, hasta te llamó "lindura"- dijo Rarity

-Si verdad?- respondió con una sonrisa, para luego cambiarla por una de enojo, comenzando a teclear algo…

"¡OYEME PEDAZO DE BESTIA, YO NO SOY NINGUNA STRIPPER PARA QUE ME ANDES LLAMANDO LINDURA EH, TARADO, QUE TE HAS CREIDO…

Su escritura fue interrumpida por Rarity

-No, no Rainbow, me refiero a que, que te haya dicho eso fue un cumplido muy lindo, aún sin conocerte en persona-

-Oh, b-bien, entonces que hago…- inquirió ella

-Hummm…hazte la difícil-

-¿Cómo?-

Rarity tomó el control del teclado y escribrió…

"Hmmm…por qué debería? Cómo se que eres bueno para mí?"

Ambas se miraron una a otra y sonrieron con picardía.

**xxx**

En la casa del joven Soarin había llegado la respuesta, y se encontró un poco anonadado ante esta, sin embargo, un pensamiento llegó a su mente

"_Ummm, ¿por qué? Preguntas? Ja, solo espera"_

"Porque creo que eres simplemente perfecta, me gustan tus gustos, y sinceramente creo que yo soy el hombre ideal para ti, soy más de lo que podrías pedir, solo conóceme y lo verás"

Sonrió arrogantemente y envió el mensaje.

**xxx**

No tardó en llegar las palabras al otro lado. Y apenas las leyeron Rainbow y Rarity quedaron impresionadas, aquello las hizo pensar que el chico tenía potencial.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, donde quieres que nos encontremos?"

Escribió Rainbow

**xxx**

Soarin se quedó pensando y luego anotó.

"¿Qué tal en el restaurant _El alicornio celeste_?"

**xxx**

El duo de amigas se quedó sin habla ante la propuesta, cabe destacar que el restaurante mencionado era el más caro de toda ciudad Canterlot.

**xxx**

Así que luego de esperar llegó la respuesta.

"Claro"

Sonrió triunfante.

"Ok, entonces nos veremos esta noche niña"

Soarin escribe. Se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. Sonrió y concluyó.

"Espero que estés lista para la acción"

**xxx**

Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron.

_Acción. Era algún tipo de dominio? _Rainbow Dash sintió una sensación de adrenalina dentro de sí.

"Entonces esta noche a las 8"

Respondió de vuelta

"Y yo siempre estoy lista!"


End file.
